danganronpafandomcom_tr-20200215-history
Killing School Semester
|number_of_deaths=13 • 6 Executed • 7 Murdered • 1 Suicide |number_of_survivors=3 |game=''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony'' |anime= |manga=''New Danganronpa V3: Minna no Koroshiai Shin Gakki Comic Anthology'' |novel= }} The Killing School Semester (コロシアイ新学期 Koroshiai Shin Gakki), called the New Semester of Mutual Killing in Japanese, is a killing game featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony. Like the Killing School Life, Killing School Trip and the Final Killing Game, it is hosted by Monokuma, now accompanied by the Monokuma Kubs. The killing game was held in the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. In the last chapter, it was revealed that the killing game is the 53rd season of Danganronpa, a reality show based on the fictional Danganronpa franchise. In this season, Tsumugi Shirogane acts as the "mastermind" of the killing game, and K1-B0 acts as a camera broadcasting the show to the entire world. History The Killing School Semester is the 53rd season of Danganronpa, a popular television show based on the fictional Danganronpa series. In the show, students are forced to participate in a killing game, where they should kill another student to escape. In every season, the show features 16 "Ultimates"—high school students who are the very best in what they do—to partake in a killing game. However, these Ultimates were revealed to be ordinary people who, apparently, willingly had their memories erased and in exchange were given talents, different personalities, and a fake background to be featured in the show. Ultimate Academy Regulations The Ultimate Academy enforces strict rules among its student body. Students who violate these rules may be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals—highly mobile, bipedal weapon platforms. There are a total of five Exisals at the Ultimate Academy. Each one is a different color and piloted by a Monokub. *'#1:' Students are required to cohabitate at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder of the unforeseeable future. *'#2:' When a murder is committed in the academy, a class trial will be conducted. Participation in this trial is mandatory for all surviving students. *'#3:' If the killer (here in after referred to as "the blackened") is correctly identified during the class trial, only the blackened will be punished for their crime. *'#4:' If the blackened cannot be identified, or if an incorrect student is identified as the blackened, all students except the blackened will be punished for the crime. *'#5:' If the blackened survives the class trial, they are declared the winner. At which point, they will graduate from the Ultimate Academy and re-enter the outside world. *'#6:' If innocent students (hereinafter referred to as "the spotless") continue to survive class trials, the killing game will continue until only two students remain. *'#7:' "Nighttime" is officially designated as the hours between 10:00 p.m. and 8:00 a.m. During this time, the dining hall and gymnasium are closed. *'#8:' All acts of violence toward Monokuma, the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, are strictly prohibited. *'#9:' Monokuma will never directly participate in a murder. *'#10:' Your Monopads are very important items. Make sure you do not damage them. *'#11:' A body discovery announcement will occur when three or more students discover a body. *'#12:' Students have free rein to explore the Ultimate Academy as they see fit. *'#13:' Students who violate these rules will be exterminated with extreme prejudice by the Exisals. *'#14:' The headmaster may add additional regulations to this list at any time. The following rules were added later: *'#14:' Swimming is prohibited in the pool during nighttime. Touching the water is also against the school rules. *'#15:' If two different murders by two different murderers occur at the same time, only the one whose victim was found first will be the blackened. Motives During the killing game, Monokuma decided to make motives in order to escalate the desire of the students to kill each other. * 'Motive #1: '''The First Blood Perk and The Time Limit ** Monokuma began by enforcing the First Blood Perk, a perk that allowed whoever murdered first to leave the school immediately without any class trial. However, the students aren't convinced and decide to refrain from murdering each other. In a state of panic, Monokuma adds a time limit, and if a murder is not committed within that time limit then everyone will be executed. Wanting her Ultimate Real Fiction to continue, Tsumugi Shirogane frames Kaede Akamatsu for killing Rantaro Amami so she can continue her killing game. * '''Motive #2: '''Killing Among Loved Ones (Swapped) ** Much like the first motive in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, the motive came in the form of a disc that held a video of the students closest person to them. However, Monokuma randomised who got what, forcing the students to form distrust among one another. Kirumi Tojo murders Ryoma Hoshi after receiving her own motive video and finding out she is the Prime Minister of Japan. * '''Motive #3: '''The Necronomicon ** For this motive, Monokuma claimed that he could bring a single person back to life for whoever manages to get away with a killing. Most of the students aren't fooled, however Korekiyo Shinguji falls for it and murders both Angie Yonaga and Tenko Chabashira to bring back his sister. * '''Motive #4: '''The Key Card and The Truth About The Outside World ** Monokuma presented the students with a key card for this motive, along with the ability to find out the truth about what's going on outside where they are. Kokichi Oma, eager to uncover the mystery and end the killing game tricks Gonta Gokuhara into killing Miu Iruma and giving him both the Key Card and the Truth. Kokichi ends up learning the truth (which in turn leads to the 5th murder) and, in a fit of rage, brute forces his way down the Death Road of Despair. Unfortunately for him, both this and the hidden door in the library don't work with the key card. It is unknown where it would've lead. Host List of Participants Results and Aftermath Determined to end ''Danganronpa, the survivors rallied against their apparent fates to escape with their lives. To save them, K1-B0 destroyed the academy and the cage surrounding it, killing the Mastermind. He also risked his life to let the killing games end. Amidst the destruction, Shuichi, Maki, and Himiko survive and escape the show's set. Trivia *This killing game has the second least amount of survivors in the franchise after The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, with only three survivors out of 16, and the least amount of survivors in a game entry for the franchise. Navigation ru:Новая Убийственная Школьная Жизнь pl:Morderczy Szkolny Semestr Category:Events Category:Mutual Killing Games Category:Maintenance: Table Cleanup